


A Saviour

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something really silly below</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Something really silly below

It was one of the most wonderful mornings Ian could imagine. The sky was clear, light breeze played with green leaves on tops of the trees, and birds were singing cheerfully. Everything was so calm and peaceful, and Ian was sure that it can't be spoilt in any way. He was lying in his bed, half-awake, listening to the noises from the street. He was doing nothing, and he didn't want to do anything at all for a change.  
The calmness was rudely destroyed with a ringtone of mobile phone. Ian winced and muttered a curse before picking up the phone. The screen shown Anthony's ID. Blaming him in every deadly sin, Ian tapped the screen to accept the call with heavy heart.  
“What the-” he began but Anthony interrupted him immediately.  
“Ian, Ian, please, help me!!!”  
“Anthony? What happened?” Ian asked, shocked. “Are you crying?”  
“Ian, please, come over, right now,” Anthony sobbed. “Please, help me!”  
“What the hell is going on?!” Ian screamed to realise that Anthony hang up already. The morning was ruined completely. Whatever happened to Anthony, it was something really serious. Ian was wondering, what had terrified Anthony that much so he was crying. He dressed up quickly and literally ran out his apartment to help his friend as soon as possible.  
Soon after Ian rushed up the stairs to Anthony's apartment and tried the doorknob. The door opened. It wasn't surprising due to Anthony was always forgetting to shut the door. He ran into the room, scaring Pip to death and making him sprint away in terror, to face Anthony, sitting on his bed under the blanket.  
“Dude, I'm here, what happened?” Ian asked, panting.  
“Ian!” Anthony's head appeared from under the blanket. His eyes were full of terror and tears. “Ian, thank god, you're here! Ian, help me...”  
“How?”  
“It's... It's the cockroach somewhere here, Pip doesn't want to kill it, help, please...”  
Ian's empathy immediately vanished to be replaced with anger.  
“A cockroach, right?” he asked to reassure himself that he hadn't misheard anything.  
“Y-yeah, it's so big and...” Anthony's head disappeared under the blanket. “Please, kill it...”  
“I was running as fast as I could just to kill a fucking cockroach?!” Ian screamed in rage. “I'll kill you after I kill this fucking insect that ruined a perfect morning! Where is it?”  
“I-I don't know,” Anthony shown again. “It could be any- Oh my god, it's here, it's here, kill it, kill it!!!”  
Anthony hid under the blanket and cried hysterically. Ian looked around ans spotted something moving across the blanket. He took his shoe off and hit it several times, not bothering, what he was actually hitting. He was so angry with Anthony and with the cockroach he kept beating as hard as he could, that he couldn't stop. However, it seemed that Anthony didn't care if Ian hit him instead of the insect, because he was too scared of it.  
“Is it dead?” Ian heard a weak voice when he finally stopped beating the blanket violently.  
“Well, I guess so...” Ian muttered.  
“Make sure it's dead!!!”  
Ian sighed and examined the squashed remains of the cockroach.  
“It's dead.”  
The blanket flew off the bed, and Anthony jumped off it.  
“This should be burnt,” he sobbed, pointing at the blanket with shaking hand.  
“Dude, what the fuck just happened?” Ian roared in despair.  
“I... I just afraid of cockroaches, I'm sorry,” Anthony sighed.  
“That much?”  
“Yeah, I don't know why. They're scary as fuck... I'm really sorry I've ruined your morning. Can I compensate it somehow?”  
“Well, maybe. I've got a couple of ideas...”

**Author's Note:**

> (in case anyone actually reads this)  
> Hi. So... It's kind of my 'goodbye' work. I will come back one day, but I don't know when. The thing is that I have no time for writing at all. I've got my birthday and exams this week and my job is starting next week, plus, I still haven't recovered from my depression (In case anyone cares). I really hope that I'll be back in September and will continue my unfinished works and post something new.  
> Until then, bye.  
> Love you all.


End file.
